pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
FAC FAS SPF-MP
The SPF-MP (Schweres Patrouillenfahrzeug-Mittlere Panzerung = heavy patrol vehicle-medium armor) is FASs third self produced armored vehicle, and is based on the FAS LPF-MP. It was produced to grant highest standarts, and therefore not only the chassis is fully armored, but also the tire sidewalls and treads are made out of bulletproof kevlar. The chassis is produced out of a mixture of materials to keep a balance between armor strenght and weight. Non critical parts of the vehicle, such as the storage compartment in the back and its doors, are made out of lighter materials, such as aluminium and titanium, whereas the basic structure, as well as the passenger doors, are made out of armor steel. The windshield, as well as the side windows are made out of multi layer armoured glass, manufactured to grant DIN EN 1063 standart BR7 (withstands multiple hits by 7.62x51 armor piercing projectiles), and DIN EN 13541 standart ER4 (withstands 200-350kPa of explosive pressure). To ensure the high standarts of their vehicle, FAS tests every single part of it against direct fire, mines and IEDs. Not only FAS itself is testing the SPF-MP, but also the parent company FAC as well as a two German federal offices located in Baden-Württemberg and Bayern, called Deutsches Beschussamt. To stand its ground on the battlefield it is equipped with an FAC HMG4.zero in a full auto turret and a smoke generator. The newest models also offer the possibility to mount a MC-20mm gatling gun or the heavy 20mm MK.II. The latest version VI offers redesigned firing ports, a longer snorkle, enhanced suspension and a modernized communication system. Another important feature of the SPF-MP is its fully amphibious configuration. It is possible to drive into any kind of water without preparation. The underbody is shaped like a boat hull, the tires provide extra upwelling and stability, and two rear mounted propeller gondolas take care of the propulsion. Also the system is fully sealed and offers a bilge pump for emergency situations. In order to avoid water flooding the engine, FAS sealed the engine compartment and added a snorkel. The SPF-MP is all weather and polluted area serviceable, cause it offers air conditioning, a heater and NBC protection ventilation. Even under full NBC protection it is possible to fire and reload the turret mounted HMG4.zero, but it is not possible to change the barrel, so you need to reduce your firing to short bursts to prevent the barrel from overheating. As a major difference to the LPF-MP, a part of the crew is able to conduct direct firefight against opponents by using a top hatch or two side mouted firing ports. When the top hatch is open, the MG-turret is partly blocked in its rotation to prevent it from firing on comrads. Three infantry men have the possibility to fire through the top hatch, whereas the other two in the second crew compartment are able to fire through firing ports. In the storage compartment, the SPF-MP stores not only a tool kit, but also NBC protection gear, EPAs, two 20l water canisters, medical emergency case, crews personal equippment, two 20l fuel canisters, a small drone and a FAC MML.3 grip unit with six 127mm missiles tubes. With this missile launcher, the crew has the possibility to fight against tanks, light vehicles and massive infantry formations. The crews PDWs are held in storage mountings inside the crew compartment. After intense testing, the SPF-MP was considered to be the only model capable to field the FAC 20mm MK.II. In this configuration it functions as a heavy fire support platform to engage long range targets, medium armored or light vehicles, as well as helicopters. Another feature of the SPF-MP is a cable winch in the front bull bar. This winch enables the vehicle to tear itself out of heavy mud or other trouble. It is also possible to recover other vehicles up to 5000kg. It should also be mentioned, that the SPF-MP is ready for the digitalized battlefield. The system is fully equipped with latest communication, navigation, NBC detection and combat control technologies. The crew is also able to launch a small drone to scout tango positions or hositle terrain without help. To increase night combat effectiveness, it is possible to add night vision equipment to the the SPF-MP. Currently the SPF-MP is in service with the German Bundeswehr, the Austrian Bundesheer, the Netherland Landmacht and the Luxembourg Arméi. Also B3S, FACs private militia, makes use of the SPF-MP as their standart patrol vehicle. The United States Army, the British Army, as well as the Swedish Army are field testing the SPF-MP at the moment. 20mm MK.II MachineCannon.png|Main weapon in 20mm configuration. FAC SPF-MP-III 20mm.png|The heavy weapon support platform with 20mm MK.II. FAC SPF-MP-III Missile.png|SPF-MP testing vehicles with a launcher containing three 127mm missiles. Same as the 20mm or MG turret, this launcher is fully automatic an controlled from within the vehicle. Category:Vehicle